Curiosidad paterna
by oxybry
Summary: Todo comenzó con un nombre y una carta
1. Martin

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 _ **Un trabajo de fan para fans**_

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoilers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Línea temporal.** Algún punto en futuro.

* * *

 **Cambridge, Reino Unido.**

—Lu —llamó Martin Davis, apartando de su rango de visión el archivo que estaba revisando.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Te suena el nombre, Mai Taniyama?

—Suena familiar, pero no puedo recordar donde lo he escuchado antes, ¿Por qué?

—El decano de la facultad mencionó su nombre hoy, es una de las más fuertes candidatas para la beca en estudios de parasicología de este ciclo.

—¿Y qué tiene de particular, que ha llamado tu atención?... No, déjame adivinar... Es una psíquica.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció sabiendo lo mucho que lo conocía su esposa—, pero eso es lo de menos.

Sí Martín Davis antes no tenía la total atención de su esposa, ahora sí que la tenía.

—Entonces, ¿qué es tan impresionante acerca de esta señorita?

—Ella tiene una carta de recomendación.

—La mayoría la tiene, sino es que todos. Uno pensaría que es un pre-requisito.

—No, Lu, no me has entendido. Mai taniyama, tiene una carta de recomendación del _renombrado y famoso_ Oliver Davis.

Luella se atragantó con el té.

—¿Oliver?... ¿Oliver? ¿Nuestro hijo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó limpiándose los labios delicadamente con la servilleta, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa—. Oliver… Bueno, ya lo conoces. Adoro a mi hijo, pero Oliver no es exactamente una mariposa social, y es quisquilloso y excesivamente crítico y nunca nada está a la altura de sus expectativas…

—Exacto.

—Oliver nunca recomendaría a nadie…

—A menos que fuera realmente excepcional.

—Necesitamos saber, quién es esa chica.

—Y yo sé quiénes nos pueden dar esa información.

* * *

 **NA.** Esta era una de las historias de mi colección de OS que he decidido convertir en capítulos múltiples.


	2. Lin

Lin escuchó el suave golpe en su puerta.

—¿Lin?

—¿Profesor?

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Si bien él y el profesor Davis eran viejos conocidos, colegas y hasta cierto punto amigos, si lo necesitaba lo llamaba a su oficina, solo en contadas y raras ocasiones visitaba su oficina.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre se rascó el cuello en un conocido gesto de nerviosismo que había aprendido a identificar con los años.

—El nombre Mai Taniyama, ¿te suena conocido?

¿Qué si le sonaba? Mai era una de esas personas imposibles de olvidar… Para su pesar. Escandalosa, si esa palabra la podía definir perfectamente; pero también era amable, directa y molestamente optimista. Siempre se preguntaba como Noll y Mai no se habían matado el uno al otro. Pero curiosamente era Mai quién de a poco había penetrado en el caparazón de Oliver. Mai hacía a Oliver más humano, bueno tan humano como Oliver podría ser. Reaccionaba a ella como no lo hacía con ningún otro con la excepción de Gene, aunque se empeñara en negarlo. Una molesta fierecilla japonesa.

—Sí.

—¿Quién es?

—Era la asistente de Oliver en Japón, ¿por qué?

—Oliver le escribió una carta de recomendación para la beca de parasicología.

Lin miró al profesor como si le acabara de decir que la tierra era cuadrada, no porque Mai fuera estúpida como tantas veces lo repetía Oliver, porque no lo era (bueno quizás al principio), solo que para los estándares de Oliver, nada, ni nadie era lo suficientemente bueno. Mai aprendía a una velocidad increíble, quizás con un esporádico déficit de atención, pero lo compensaba con entusiasmo y dedicación y después de meses trabajando para SPR bajo el ojo vigilante de Oliver, se desenvolvía con impresionante fluidez. Pero, primero, no sabía que Mai estuviese interesada en continuar con esa línea de trabajo y segundo, estaba seguro de que dado el caso de que Mai llegara a necesitar alguna recomendación, Oliver le pediría a Madoka o incluso a él que la escribiera, argumentando que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Además no habían estado en contacto por más de un año. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Ya veo —comentó Martin pensativo.

—¿Eso era todo?

—…

Lin entendió la pregunta no formulada del profesor.

—La señorita Taniyama es una persona excepcionalmente talentosa. Oliver es consciente de eso.

—De acuerdo, Lin, gracias.

Lin solo respondió con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Por cierto, olvidaba mencionarlo —dijo desde el resquicio de la puerta—, esta noche le esperamos para cenar. Madoka también estará con nosotros.

Madoka, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Solo rogaba a quién quisiera que estuviese escuchando que Madoka no se hubiese enterado de la famosa carta de recomendación.


	3. Madoka

Madoka inhaló el dulce aroma del té.

—Mmmm, Lu, este té, está exquisito.

—Es un té perfumado de jazmín de la China, fue un regalo de Lin para mi cumpleaños.

—Excelente elección. Ahora cuéntame... ¿Cómo has estado?, lamento no haber podido venir antes.

—He estado bien —dijo pasando los dedos por el retrato donde descansaba la foto de sus dos hijos—, lo extraño tanto.

—Me imagino, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años.

—Así es, es bueno tener a Noll en casa, aunque siempre esté sumergido en su trabajo.

—Ya conoces a Noll, Lu, es igual a Martin y a Lin, adictos al trabajo y a un buen misterio.

Luella sonrió a su lado, mientras asentía a la afirmación.

—Hablando de Noll, por casualidad sabes ¿quién es Mai Taniyama?

—¿Saber? —preguntó poniendo la taza de té en la mesa—. Sería más acertado decir que la conozco —agregó con una sonrisa—, y tú también.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, dadas las circunstancias nadie te podría culpar por no recordarla. Mai Taniyama era la asistente de Oliver en Japón, la conociste cuando… Lo de Gene. Cabello corto café, ojos castaños, dulces y muy amables.

—Oh, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Sí, por supuesto que la recuerdo.

—Puedo preguntar por qué el repentino interés.

—Escuché que Oliver le escribió una carta de recomendación para la beca en el programa de Parapsicología y me picó la curiosidad.

Madoka no se perturbó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Lo sabías? —acusó Luella—. Y no me contaste.

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó con aire de inocencia.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Oliver te dijo?

Madoka resopló.

—¿Estás de broma, Lu? ¿De verdad crees que tu hijo me contaría algo a mí? Si algo, tengo que extorsionarlo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —concedió Luella—, entonces cuéntame cómo lo sabes.

—Oh, eso es porque mantengo contacto con los asociados de Oliver en Japón. Hablamos bastante seguido. En una de esas ocasiones Mai manifestó que era su intención continuar estudiando, y nada más y nada menos que Parapsicología, y bueno entre conversaciones una cosa llevó a la otra. Cuando le ofrecí mi carta de recomendación mencionó que también tenía la de Oliver.

—Ya veo, así que su primera elección fue Cambridge.

—No, no lo fue. Seguramente no estás al tanto de la situación de Mai. Pero ella es huérfana. Las formas de seguir con sus estudios eran muy limitadas, mucho más en el campo que quería, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Entonces, ¿cómo terminó aplicando para una beca tan prestigiosa y en otro país?

—Me gustaría llevarme el crédito por eso, pero ese fue tu hijo.

—¿Noll?

—Sí, en palabras de Mai, Noll fue el que le presentó la posibilidad y le recalcó lo estúpida que sería si no aplicaba e incluso _ofreció_ su asistencia —Solo Oliver podía halagar e insultar en la misma línea.

—Déjame ver si estoy en lo correcto, Noll mantiene contacto con esta señorita Mai —Madoka asintió—, además se ofreció a asistirla —la aludida volvió a confirmar— y también le escribió una carta de recomendación —un asentimiento final—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Sí, Mai también es capaz de hacerle frente a Noll y de ponerlo en su lugar. Ahhh, y él, adora el té que ella le hace.

—…Ya veo…. Entonces son _amigos_.

—…Bueno… Podrías ponerlo así… —dijo recordando las peculiares interacciones entre el par—. Creo… —agregó con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su taza.

Vio el fuego de la curiosidad resplandecer en los ojos de Luella.

—No veo la hora de volver a ver a la señorita Mai Taniyama.


	4. Luella

Algunas noches no podía dormir, la vida continuaba, era cierto, pero la verdad es que una madre nunca termina de superar la pérdida de un hijo, se calma el dolor con el tiempo, pero el espacio vacío en el corazón no se llena, y la herida no se cierra por completo. Salió de la cama, dejando a Martin profundamente dormido y caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos hacia la cocina, a esas altas horas de la noche los empleados ya se habían retirado. No encendió las luces, la noche era una especialmente clara. Abrió la puerta del congelador y localizó su objetivo, lo dejó en la barra de desayuno y hurgó en las gavetas en busca de una cuchara, una vez en posesión del utensilio se sentó y lo hundió en el pote de helado con una felicidad solo comparable a la de una niña pequeña. Saboreaba la tercera cucharada cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor.

Oliver no se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada con el pote de helado en la oscuridad, por el contrario caminó hacia la gaveta al igual que ella lo había hecho hace un momento y después de extraer una cuchara se sentó frente a ella hundiendo su cuchara en el helado. Los dos comieron en silencio. Era uno de los momentos que compartían desde que Oliver era solo un niño y Luella había descubierto cierto gusto por el helado de chocolate.

Noll siempre fue el más callado y reservado de los dos. Un poco más difícil de abordar que su hermano, aunque no era como si se le pudiese culpar, su temprana infancia fue poco más que difícil, sin agregar a ello los problemas que tenía con sus peculiares talentos. Difícilmente expresaba sus gustos o preferencias, y lo poco que sabía en aquellos primeros días había sido a prueba y error. Le gustaban los libros y no le gustaba ser tocado, fue lo primero que aprendió sobre él.

Una noche como esta hace muchos años, se encontró con su hijo escabulléndose a la cocina. Lo siguió silenciosamente y lo vio tomar el pote de helado de chocolate y comer algunas cucharadas, fue la primera vez que vio una sonrisa en su rostro. El mismo patrón se repitió las siguientes noches y ella se aseguró que siempre hubiese un pote de helado de chocolate en el refrigerador. Hasta que una noche decidió probar suerte, se sentó en la penumbra de la cocina sabiendo bien a qué hora Noll iba a aparecer y colocó el pote de helado frente a ella. Cuando su hijo había aparecido, su rostro reflejó algo parecido a la sorpresa y el miedo. Ella le sonrió suavemente con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo y le mostró un par de cucharas, ofreciéndole una a él mientras señalaba el pote de helado. Supuso que algo había hecho bien cuando Oliver caminó lentamente hacia ella y tomando la cuchara que le ofrecía se encaramó en el taburete a su lado. Fue la primera vez que compartieron un helado, pero no sería la última.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó Oliver trayéndola de su rememoración.

—No —respondió enterrando la cuchara en el helado.

—Y el chocolate no te va a ayudar, madre. Es un estimulante.

—No te me pongas en modo de sabelotodo, jovencito, o no comparto mi helado.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Oliver y la pequeña elevación de la comisura de sus labios.

—Y tú, ¿no puedes dormir? o ¿sigues trabajando incluso a estas horas? —agregó lo último con cierto tono de reproche.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Ayudando a una idiota —dijo con una sonrisa poco común en él. Una sonrisa que no había visto en años.

—Oliver Davis, ¿dónde están tus modales?, una no se refiere a los demás como idiotas.

—Ella es diferente, deberías ver su cara cuando se lo digo.

Luella guardó silencio un minuto asimilando la información.

—¿Ella?

Supo que su suerte había acabado o más bien que su hijo había notado su desliz de lengua cuando Oliver se levantó.

—Buenas noches, madre, que descanses.

—Descansa, cariño.

Tapaba el pote de helado cuando Oliver se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Yo no hice el helado, Noll —agregó con una sonrisa causada por su intento de broma.

—Quiero decir, por asegurarte que siempre hubiese helado de chocolate para mí, incluso a día de hoy.

—Debí suponer que lo sabías… No hay nada que agradecer, cariño.

Oliver dio un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció en la oscuridad del corredor. Luella se quedó allí sentada conteniendo la emoción, por las palabras de su hijo para ella y por ese momentáneo desliz al referirse a la que ahora suponía era la señorita Taniyama.


	5. Curiosidad paterna

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, se quitó los lentes y se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a mirar la hora. Los fenómenos paranormales no reparaban en aparecer entre días libres o no, mucho menos en las horas en las que preferían manifestarse. Tampoco tenían en cuenta que ya sus rodillas no daban para salir al rescate de sus pupilos cuando algo iba mal. Estaba demasiado viejo para esos trotes, tal vez fuera momento de escuchar a Luella y dedicarse exclusivamente al trabajo de escritorio, dejar el trabajo de campo en manos de los más jóvenes.

Se quitó el pesado abrigo y se encaminó hacia el estudio, Luella se tornaba mucho más terrorífica que cualquier entidad paranormal si él se atrevía a llevar trabajo a la habitación, ella había dejado bien clara esa cuestión y desde mucho antes de casarse había aprendido una cosa, la palabra de Luella, era ley.

La luz del estudio estaba encendida y le llegaron los familiares, pero aún irreconocibles para él, sonidos del japonés. Podía ser la lengua madre de sus hijos, pero para él seguía sonando como un galimatías. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante, como para que Oliver atendiera una llamada a las tres de la mañana cuando rara vez se molestaba en contestar las que recibía a pleno día? Quizás se tratara de la diferencia horaria si su interlocutor era japonés, pero estaba bastante seguro que habría otras horas más convenientes. El repentino cambio de idioma lo sorprendió. Se quedó parado en la puerta no queriendo interrumpir.

—Deja de hablar en japonés, necesitas practicar tu inglés… Dije que era pasable, idiota, no perfecto… No veo la necesidad de aprender kanji… _Fifthfloor_ , Mai… No, está mal, debería sonar como _"l"_ no como _"r"._ Para la _"l"_ la punta de la lengua toca detrás de los dientes superiores, mientras en la _"r"_ la lengua no toca absolutamente nada… Mai, deja de agregar vocales al final de las consonantes, es _floor_ no _flooro_ … No sabía que con tus escasas neuronas supieras el significado de una palabra como neurosis… Neurosis es lo que me va a dar a mí si sigues pronunciando así.

Martin sonrió ante la revelación de este lado de su hijo, debería anunciar su presencia pero al parecer en todos estos años se le habían pegado los hábitos de su mujer.

—Mai, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para llamar a las tres de la mañana… Ya veo… ¿felicitarte, por qué?, son los resultados esperados… Oh bueno, tal vez deberían esperar a que obtengas el título para empezar a celebrar, todavía tienes un largo y cuando digo largo me refiero a que a ti, particularmente, te espera un larguísimo camino para ser merecedora de felicitaciones.

Martin vio desde su lugar en la penumbra del pasillo las facciones relajadas de su hijo y cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, y él también sonrió. El chico necesitaba aprender modales si pretendía conquistar a Mai, porque la quería para él, eso era tan claro como el agua.

Martin notó el repentino ceño fruncido de Oliver.

—¿Mai?... Me iré a dormir cuando lo considere necesario… —dijo conteniendo un bostezo—. No hay nada que agradecer, lo has hecho tu sola… Y Mai… Buen trabajo.

O quién sabe, a lo mejor Oliver ya había encontrado la horma a su zapato. No tendrían que esperar mucho para saberlo, un par de meses nada más, miró la carpeta que contenía toda la información de la nueva becada de la facultad de Parapsicología, Taniyama Mai, la vida prometía volverse un poco más interesante.

…

* * *

 **Notas Autor**. Los hablantes japoneses frecuentemente confunden la aproximante lateral alveolar "l" con la aproximante alveolar "r". Los hablantes japoneses también tienen la tendencia de agregar vocales para completar la silaba en palabras terminadas en consonantes, esto se debe a que el japonés no admite sílabas trabadas (terminadas en consonante), salvo en –n-.

Existe una tendencia a separar las palabras cuando hablantes nativos de japonés pronuncian en inglés en lugar de unirlas con vocales o consonantes.


	6. Curiosidad Materna

Una madre siempre sabe, conoce a sus hijos incluso mejor de lo que se conocen a sí mismos, no importa si ella los ha parido o no. Y cuando su hijo mayor murió, temió por Oliver, que se encerrara mucho más en su concha, en su propio mundo, dejándolos a todos afuera, y ella no podría soportar la pérdida de su otro hijo. Por eso, cuando Oliver decidió que iría a Japón no objetó incluso cuando todo su ser gritara para que lo detuviese, para que no pusiese un pie en el país que le robó la vida a su otro hijo, pero la profesional en ella le decía que encontrar el cuerpo de su Eugene les ayudaría a lograr un cierre a todos, especialmente a Oliver, porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que detrás de esa fachada, el dolor por la pérdida de su hermano lo había destrozado, lo veía en los pequeños gestos, en las palabras no dichas y en las lágrimas no derramadas.

Meses fueron y vinieron hasta que finalmente pudo enterrar los restos de su hijo Eugene, Oliver había cumplido su promesa de traerlo a casa, se permitió llorar su perdida, ahogarse en su pena, estaba demasiado afligida para notar los pequeños detalles y cambios en el comportamiento de Oliver. Pero incluso cuando no se olvida con el tiempo, el dolor remite y Luella empezó a ver esos cambios en su hijo, no era que Oliver fuera ahora la más social ni abierta de las personas, pero compartía partes de sus investigaciones, y era más abierto cuando conversaba y un poco menos reservado con las personas de su grupo más cercano. Veía los cambios, pero no sabía a qué o quién atribuírselo hasta que con una solicitud y una carta se cruzara con el nombre de Mai Taniyama. Y con el nombre y las palabras de su hijo hacia la mencionada, también reapareció la esperanza de tener bonitos nietos corriendo por toda la casa, ya podía imaginárselos, pero Martin le había advertido que era mejor no interferir, Oliver no se tomaba a la ligera ese tipo de asuntos. Pero para ella era algo nuevo. Ya quería volver a encontrarse con la señorita Mai, ella no interferiría, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? ¿Empacaste el conjunto que te regalé? ¿Llevas todos los documentos?

Mai confirmó vacilante con la cabeza.

—Mai, ¿estás bien?, te ves pálida.

—No puedo hacer esto... ¿Y si no les gusto?

—No seas estúpida, Mai. Ya has pasado la parte más difícil, has sido aceptada. Solo quieren conocer a quién le van a soltar todo ese dinero.

—¿Y si se arrepienten?

—Vamos, Mai, no puedes estar hablando en serio, has trabajado muy duro por esto, no se van a arrepentir, serían unos idiotas. Además eso no va a suceder. Esta reunión final es solo un acto protocolario para oficializar la entrega de la beca. Ahora, agarra ese equipaje antes de que llame a Naru y él te dé una _interesante "charla motivacional"._

Mai maldijo por lo bajo.

—Vamos, pequeña, todo va estar bien, aprovecha para conocer y tomar muchas fotos, y asegúrate de hacerle la vida imposible a ese insufrible e ingrato narcisista.

* * *

Luella cerró el archivo que revisaba cuando su hijo entró en el salón.

—Buenas noches, madre.

—Buenas noches, cariño —dijo retirándose las gafas—, ¿quieres cenar?, puedo ordenar a la cocina que te preparen algo.

—No será necesario, madre, comí una ensalada en la cafetería de las oficinas —respondió despojándose del abrigo— estaré en la habitación si algo se ofrece.

—De acuerdo —dijo ajustándose las gafas mientras Oliver salía, pero él se detuvo en la puerta.

—Madre, por favor ordena al servicio que arreglen una de las habitaciones, recibiremos una visita.

—¿Visita? ¿De quién?—preguntó sorprendida.

Oliver sonrió de medio lado.

—Una amiga.

 _Amiga_ , ya Luella lo imaginaba y sabía de quién se trataba, pero escuchar la palabra pronunciada por Oliver no dejaba de ser sorprendente, esperaba algo más en la línea de colega o estudiante, de Gene no hubiese sido extraño, pero de Oliver era como escuchar una blasfemia, él tenía conocidos, asociados, profesores y molestas calabazas cuyos nombres no valía el tiempo y el esfuerzo recordar. Así que estaba segura que esas eran buenas y esperanzadoras noticias.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre?

—Mai, Mai Taniyama.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, ordenaré que la preparen enseguida.

—Gracias, madre.

Luella vio a su hijo salir de la habitación y sonrió mientras llamaba a su ama de llaves.

—Cristal, tendremos una invitada, por favor, haz que preparen la habitación frente a la de Oliver.

—¿Está usted segura, señora? Ya sabe cómo es el joven Oliver, no le gusta que ubiquemos a los huéspedes cerca de su habitación.

—No te preocupes por eso, después de todo es su invitada. Una muy especial.

—Como ordene, señora.

Luella sonrió, cumpliría su promesa de no interferir, pero nadie dijo nada de no darles un empujón. Después de todo, era su derecho de madre.


	7. A la hora del té

Lin observó a Oliver recoger sus pertenencias y ponerlas en su bolso, sus maneras un poco forzadas. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para no comentar sobre su aparente disgusto, pero el hecho despertaba su curiosidad. A diferencia de otros niños y jóvenes, a Oliver no había que obligarlo a estudiar, mucho menos a atender a sus lecciones, es más hace tiempo atrás, Gene trataba de forzarlo para que no fuera y se tomara un día libre.

—Me voy.

—¿Clases?

—Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Lin asintió.

Algunos minutos más tarde Madoka entró a su oficina.

—Hey, venía a decirte que me voy temprano.

—¿Y eso? ¿Dónde vas?

—Al aeropuerto —dijo inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

—No sabía que tenías agendado algún viaje —dijo despegando la vista de la pantalla y las manos del teclado.

Madoka lo miró intrigada y luego sorprendida.

—No puedo creer que no lo sepas —dijo sonriendo—. Voy a recoger a Mai.

—¿A Taniyama-san? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, viene para la entrevista final, debe llegar en un par de horas, Oliver planeaba recogerla pero no podía faltar a la cátedra de hoy, así que me pidió/ _ordenó_ ir por ella.

—Ya veo —así que eso era lo que lo tenía a Oliver de mal humor, pensó.

—Ah, mira la hora, su vuelo llega a Stansted, porque no había conexión directa a Cambridge y primero tengo que pasar por Luella, así que mejor salgo ahora si no quiero llegar tarde. Por cierto, no olvides la cena donde los Davis, estoy segura de que Mai se alegrará de verte.

Lin asintió y volvió su atención al ordenador, una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.

…

Mai despertó al suave llamado de la azafata que anunciaba la llegada al aeropuerto, había dormido como una roca, fue una _suerte_ que su ubicación en clase turista (el tiquete que ella había comprado) desapareciera _misteriosamente_ y se encontrara entre los de clase ejecutiva. Mai se desperezó y la realidad de dónde estaba la golpeó. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, no por Cambridge, no por la beca o por la entrevista, sino por su narcisista, déspota, adicto al té. Había estado comunicándose durante el último par de años con Naru, y lo que comenzó con una carta, se convirtió en un ir y venir de correspondencia que poco a poco evolucionó a correos electrónicos, y progresó a _chats,_ y luego finalmente llegaron las llamadas telefónicas. Ellos eran, se atrevería a decir que amigos, sabían los acontecimientos más relevantes de la vida del otro, o eso le gustaba creer a ella. Naru se había abierto poco a poco, pero no se habían visto una sola vez en el transcurso de esos años. Antes de darse cuenta estaba recogiendo su maleta, buscó entre las personas que esperaban en la puerta de desembarque pero no lo encontró, y se sintió decepcionada.

—Mai —escuchó el nombre y vio a Madoka haciéndole señas, a su lado estaba una mujer que reconoció como la madre de Naru. Los años no parecían pasar para dos mujeres, las dos estaban tal como las recordaba. Sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia ellas.

Madoka la envolvió en sus brazos y ella devolvió el gesto.

—Mai, no sé si la recuerdas, pero esta es la madre de Oliver, Luella Davis.

—Encantada de volverla a ver, Sra. Davis —habló Mai en inglés fluido—. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

—Los amigos de Oliver son bienvenidos —dijo con una sonrisa Luella—, y llámame Luella, por favor. La Sra. Davis es mi suegra, además estamos en confianza.

—De acuerdo, Luella.

Mai volvió mirar en derredor y sintió de nuevo la espina de la decepción cuando confirmó que Naru no estaba por ninguna parte, ¿estaba equivocada?, ¿interpretó mal sus mensajes? Los pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su cara, porque lo que escuchó a continuación la dejó sin palabras.

—No hay necesidad de lucir tan decepcionada, Mai —mencionó Madoka con malicia—. Oliver venía a recogerte pero se le presentó algo de último minuto y nos encargó asegurarnos de que llegaras a salvo.

—Y… Yo, no… ¿Por qué pen… pensarías… decepcionada, n… no —con cada palabra que dejaba salir su rostro se tornaba un nuevo tono de rojo.

—Pobrecilla, Madoka, déjala tranquila —pidió Luella entre risas.

Madoka dejó escapar una carcajada y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Mai.

—Podrás haber crecido un par de centímetros y ser toda una mujer, pero ya veo que sigues siendo la misma Mai-chan de siempre.

Mai dejó escapar un bufido.

Y las tres mujeres se encaminaron a la salida.

…

Después de tomar un baño y descansar por un rato, Mai se unió a Luella y Madoka para tomar el té. No dejaba de maravillarle la belleza y disposición de la casa, ni la atención de todos los que en ella trabajaban. Asuna la guio hacia uno de los jardines donde las dos mujeres se encontraban esperándola en un gazebo rodeado de flores y cercano al hermoso lago artificial.

Mai se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la conversación con las dos mujeres, Luella era una mujer diferente a como la recordaba, pero solo la había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella en aquel entonces. Luella le preguntó sobre sus amigos, sobre sus estudios, podía notar el genuino interés en conocerla.

—Debes estar agotada, Mai, seguramente estás deseando dormir una siesta y nosotras entreteniéndote —se disculpó Luella.

—En absoluto, Luella, estoy perfectamente.

—¿Dormiste algo durante el viaje? Algunas personas no duermen nada.

—Ella no hace parte de ese grupo, es más, con lo mucho que se queda dormida donde no debe, y cuando no debe, seguramente durmió todo el trayecto de Tokio a Stansted —interrumpió la voz del recién llegado—, ¿o me equivoco, Mai?

El corazón de Mai se brincó un latido, allí tan apuesto como siempre está él, con la comisura superior del labio curvándose en un amago de sonrisa.

—Naru.

—Mai.


	8. Hoy como ayer

**Hoy como ayer**

Lin que recién sale al jardín es testigo de la expectación de los presentes, como quienes esperan por el punto decisivo para el resultado del set final en un partido de voleibol. No que tuvieran que esperar demasiado, pensó, al ver a Taniyama-san intentar ponerse de pie, para quedar frente a frente con Oliver e ingeniándoselas para enredarse con sus propios pies, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Lin esconde su sonrisa detrás de la mano mientras ve la cara de horror de Luella, y cómo Madoka intenta en vano sujetar a Taniyama-san para evitar la caída, pero es Oliver, quien sin mayor esfuerzo la atrapa entre sus brazos.

—Por lo visto algunas cosas nunca cambian —habla Oliver con los brazos aún alrededor de la cintura de Mai y una sonrisa altanera en los labios.

El rostro de Mai se tiñe rápidamente de rojo, en parte vergüenza, en parte por la cercanía.

—No todos podemos ser Don Perfecto como tú —dice con tono de reproche mientras voltea la cara, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

—En eso tienes razón, nadie puede ser como yo —dijo y Mai volteó los ojos—, pero lo tuyo, Mai, es un nuevo nivel de torpeza, dime, ¿cómo hiciste para sobrevivir sin mí? —le pregunta con ese tono tan lleno de malicia y algo más que ha empezado a usar casualmente en los últimos meses.

Las puntas de las orejas de Mai se tornan de rojo brillante y su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho y refugiándose en una fingida indignación le responde con los cachetes inflados:

—Para que lo sepas he vivido perfectamente bien sin ti, engreído, narcisista. Además, solo estuve en el hospital una vez en el último semestre.

—Mai, aunque para ti suene como un logro, no lo es —mencionó Oliver con tono más serio—. Tienes que tener cuidado —agregó dedicándole una mirada más suave.

—Lo sé —murmuro Mai bajito perdiéndose en las profundidades del índigo de los ojos de Oliver.

Un carraspeo proveniente de otro recién llegado, Martin Davis, rompió la burbuja. Fue hasta entonces que Oliver fue consciente que aún tenía los brazos alrededor de Mai y la soltó con rapidez después de asegurarse que no volvería a caer, enderezó la espalda, cuadró los hombros y miró al resto de los presentes como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

La cara de Luella y Madoka reflejaban la decepción por que les hubiesen interrumpido el momento.

—Padre, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Mai Taniyama.

—Es un gusto tener el placer de conocerla finalmente, señorita Taniyama, he escuchado hablar muchas cosas sobre usted —ofreció Martin con una sonrisa abierta y amable.

—Espero que cosas buenas —respondió Mai educadamente tratando de controlar el sonrojo.

—No se imagina cuántas.

El teléfono de Oliver vibra en su bolsillo.

—¿Les gustaría tomar el té con nosotras? —interrumpió Luella.

—Me encantaría —respondió Martin.

—Lo siento —dijo Oliver y Mai juraría que él quería volar su teléfono usando su PK—, tengo asuntos que atender, los veo a la hora de la cena —y volteando a ver a Mai agregó con una diminuta sonrisa—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mai —y se alejó sin voltear a mirar las expresiones desencajadas y de sorpresa de todos los presentes, de todos, excepto la de Mai que sonreía abiertamente.


	9. La cena está lista

_Mil gracias por los reviews._

 **La cena está lista**

….

Lin observa calladamente desde su lugar en el sofá al resto de los ocupantes charlar animadamente, no puede evitar analizar a Mai, los años han sido benévolos con ella, los rasgos infantiles han desaparecido dando paso a los rasgos de una mujer, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma chica de antes, vivaz, habladora, explosiva, solo que ahora es mucho más madura, refinada, se atrevería a decir que instruida. La suave voz de Madoka a su izquierda interrumpe su tren de pensamientos.

—Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Oliver hubiese matado a su interlocutor en el teléfono —dijo refiriéndose al momento acontecido más temprano esa misma tarde.

—Sí, no me gustaría estar en el lugar del señor Pratt en este momento.

—Oh —exclama Madoka recordando al rubio co-propietario de BSPR y uno de los principales partidarios de la investigación de Oliver—, eso explica por qué Oliver no le tiró el teléfono, pero ¿sabes?...

Cualquier comentario que fuera a hacer Madoka fue interrumpido por la llegaba de Cristal, el ama de llaves.

—Ya pueden pasar al comedor.

—Oh, gracias —respondió amablemente Luella—, ¿querida? por favor envía a alguien a avisar a Oliver.

—Yo puedo ir —interrumpió Mai—, si me dicen dónde encontrarlo —añadió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Oh, gracias, Mai —los ojos de Luella brillaron emocionados—, seguramente está en su habitación, es la que está justo frente a la tuya.

—Gracias —dijo saliendo sin reparar en las expresiones de los presentes.

…

Un suave toque a la puerta lo distrae de los documentos que revisa en el momento, deja escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—Adelante.

Ve la cabellera café y el familiar rostro asomarse por la apertura de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Se puede?

—Si no se pudiera, no te hubiese invitado a pasar o ¿sí?, Mai —dice con tono de exasperación.

—Alguien olvidó darte tu té, por lo visto —comentó Mai adentrándose en la habitación y observando con detenimiento lo sencillo de la decoración, excepto quizás por las largas estanterías que reposaban contra la pared, cargadas de libros y manuscritos. Parecía más una biblioteca que una habitación.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Mai?, estoy ocupado —dice cortante, mientras regresa la vista a los documentos a mano.

Mai deja escapar un breve sonido de decepción, que a él en otras épocas le hubiese pasado desapercibido.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir —dice ella con gesto levemente decaído.

Oliver se pasa la mano por los cabellos desordenándoselos antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes cuál es la parte que más odio de mi trabajo, Mai? —pregunta Oliver girándose en la silla para quedar frente a ella.

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tener que lidiar con inversionistas y patrocinadores que financien los equipos e investigaciones.

—Debí suponerlo.

Oliver levanta una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Bueno, no eres precisamente bueno cuando se trata de lidiar con otras personas.

—No se trata de ser bueno o no, Mai. Se trata de no perder el tiempo en acciones innecesarias, que solo representan una pérdida de energía que debería ser invertida en otros esfuerzos más fructíferos —contradice mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Mai siente la sangre caliente acumularse en sus mejillas, él siempre ha sido apuesto, y el tiempo no ha hecho más que refinar esos rasgos tan propios y atractivos, pero los lentes que llevaba puestos de momento, le agregan un toque irresistible.

—Te lucen los lentes —deja escapar antes de poder detenerse y siente su rostro estallar en llamas al ver en el rostro de él esa sonrisa presumida en la que solo se eleva el lado izquierdo de la comisura de sus labios, marcando con más precisión las fuertes líneas de su mandíbula.

—Bueno, no es que estés diciendo nada nuevo —dice con esa presunción tan propia de él. Mai siente el fuego avivarse en su pecho.

—El mismo viejo narcisista, sin duda.

—Dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme lo bien que luzco.

—No creo que necesites que alguien te lo recuerde, contigo te basta y te sobras —dice a modo de burla—. Vine a avisarte que la cena está lista.

—Oh… Gracias, dame un momento y enseguida bajamos.

Mai lo ve ir por el saco, y no puede evitar meditar sobre ese gracias, ese que tanto anheló cuando aún trabajaba para él en Japón y que con el paso del tiempo parecía aparecer cada vez un poco más entre los dos.

—Vamos —le dice él ofreciéndole su brazo como un perfecto caballero inglés.

Ella enlaza su brazo con el que Oliver le ofrece.

—Has cambiado, Oliver —habla suavemente cuando llegan al pie de las escaleras.

—Todos lo hacen, Mai y aunque parezca imposible —dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto la enloquecía—, yo no soy la excepción.


	10. Mientes

**Mientes**

Luella toma su taza de café y sale al porche trasero dispuesta a disfrutar de los primeros rayos del sol antes de que comience la agitación del día. Esta es su parte favorita de la casa, la que ella se había encargado de diseñar personalmente, era calmante y tranquilizador poder sentarse allí y apreciar la belleza de los verdes, azules, naranjas, la sinfonía de colores que se abren paso en el patio. Toma un sorbo de su café y se acomoda entre los cojines de una de las sillas colgantes.

Una sonrisa contenta se dibuja en sus labios al disfrutar de la vista del sol despuntando entre los árboles en la distancia. Absorbe cada detalle del lugar que es su refugio. Se sorprende al descubrir que no es la única que ha decidido aprovechar la quietud de la prima hora de la mañana. A algunos metros de distancia puede ver a Mai practicando yoga, con una impresionante fluidez durante la transición entre āsanas.

Voltea al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y sonríe al ver salir a Oliver.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento? —pregunta conociendo bien la rutina de Oliver. Su entrenamiento era necesario para proporcionarle un mejor manejo de su energía y por ende mayor control de su psicoquinesia. Siendo esa la principal razón para incorporar un salón de entrenamiento dentro de la propiedad, para que pudiese trabajar tranquilamente en sus sesiones de Tai Chi.

—Bien —responde limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

—Parece que no eres el único que madruga a ejercitar —menciona señalando a Mai.

—Así que en verdad lo está haciendo —murmura Oliver—, seguramente le ha ayudado.

—¿Ayudar? —pregunta Luella confundida.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, madre, pero la meditación, los ejercicios de respiración, el Tai Chi y el Yoga, son bastante eficientes a la hora de equilibrar y armonizar mente y cuerpo, y lo más importante, ayudan a tener un mejor control sobre las habilidades psíquicas.

—Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo tu padre mencionó algo sobre que Mai tenía algún tipo de habilidad psíquica, pero no explicó mucho más.

Oliver entendió la silenciosa pregunta de su madre.

—Las habilidades de Mai son bastante difíciles de categorizar, madre, e incluyen pero no se limitan a aspectos de la clarividencia, sueños retro-cognitivos, percepción extrasensorial, experiencias fuera del cuerpo —Oliver toma un trago de su botella de agua antes de continuar—, sus habilidades son un rompecabezas.

Luella vuelve a mirar a Mai con nuevos ojos, esas habilidades son una carga muy pesada para una chica tan dulce. Pero, ¿qué habilidad psíquica no lo era?, ella había sido testigo de la lucha, del dolor y las lágrimas de sus hijos por años. Vio a uno cerrarse al mundo y al otro sonreír como si no hubiese mañana a pesar de vivir en la delicada línea de los vivos y muertos.

Mai los saluda desde la distancia con la mano al verlos de pie en el porche que comunica la sala de descanso interior de la casa con el patio, y Luella se permite sonreír. Ellos están bien. Devuelve el saludo con la mano y la observa caminar hacia ellos cuando de forma misteriosa termina tumbada en el pasto.

Luella se lleva la mano a la boca tratando de contener la carcajada que amenaza con salir de su boca y Oliver deja escapar un resoplido.

—Será tonta, uno pensaría que tiene dos pies izquierdos.

—No lo entiendo —dice su madre a su lado tratando de contener la risa, mientras él ve cómo Mai trata de quitar las hierbas y hojas que se le han adherido—. ¿Cómo puede hacer perfectamente todas esas āsanas y transiciones sin falla alguna, y se tropieza de la nada mientras va caminando?

—Esos son los misterios de Mai, madre —responde y para Luella no pasa desapercibido cómo se suaviza su mirada.

Mai los alcanzó en porche, rechistando de su caída.

—¿Estás bien, querida?

—Ah, sí, no fue nada, Luella.

—Toma —ofrece Oliver la botella de agua.

—Gracias —dice tomando varios tragos.

—¿Dormiste bien, cariño? —preguntó Luella a Mai.

—Sí —respondió forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estás mintiendo —cortó Oliver desaprobatoriamente—, soñaste de nuevo, ¿no es así? —Mai apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos—. No ha mejorado en lo absoluto o ¿sí?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —dijo mirando el piso—, ¿qué quieres que diga?, ¿que soy un fallo sin remedio?

Oliver empuñó las manos.

—¿Qué ganas mintiendo sobre esto, Mai? —preguntó evadiendo deliberadamente sus preguntas.

—Es mi vida —replicó, cuando todo lo que quería decir era que no quería preocuparlos.

Luella notó el ligero cambio en los ojos de su hijo, esos que eran los únicos que traicionaban su aparente indiferencia.

—Tienes razón, es tu vida —dijo y sin mediar más palabra se giró y entró a la casa.


	11. ¿Lo sabias?

_Selene y Victoria, muchas gracias por los reviews._

* * *

 **¿Lo sabías?**

Martin conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para no hablarle cuando su humor era así de negro, esperaría a que se calmara un poco.

Caminaban hacia el laboratorio cuando alguien llamó el nombre de Martin, deteniendo la marcha de los dos hombres.

—¡Waldo! —exclamó Martin dándole la mano al hombre en cuestión—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La última vez que supe de ti estabas en Sao Paulo.

Waldo Vieira, el primero en introducir el neologismo de la proyectología, una sub-rama de la parapsicología que se enfocaba en el estudio y examen de las proyecciones de la conciencia y la energía de las proyecciones de la propia conciencia fuera del cuerpo humano.

—Un cambio de aires, viejo amigo, dejando que los más jóvenes tomen las riendas del instituto —y volteando a ver a Oliver volvió a hablar—. Oliver, es bueno volver a verte.

—El gusto es mío, Dr. Vieira.

—Fue una sorpresa cuando recibí tu llamada hace poco más de un año, pidiendo mi colaboración.

—No lo sabía —intervino Martin—, ¿desde cuándo estás interesado en la proyectología y la concienciología? —preguntó mirando a su hijo.

Waldo dejó escapar una risa alegre.

—Oh no, él no lo está, ¿no es así, joven Davis? Era para su _noiva_.

Martin ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión ante el término claramente extranjero.

—Se refiere a Mai, padre, necesitaba ayuda con su artículo para la solicitud de la beca y como no era mi campo de especialización consideré mejor redireccionarla con un experto —y volteando a ver a Waldo agregó—. Ella no es mi _noiva,_ Dr. Vieira.

—Pero tú quieres que lo sea —replicó el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa, Oliver tuvo que contener las ganas de replicar con palabras poco menos que educadas—. Una jovencita brillante debo agregar, Robert quedó impresionado con ella cuando estuvo ayudándola en Japón —dijo rascándose la barbilla como quien hace memoria—, pasó de no tener ningún control sobre sus desdoblamientos a lograr hacerlos a voluntad en solo un par de semanas. Además el artículo final sobre las experiencias fuera del cuerpo físico, fue realmente impresionante.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo —interrumpió Martin—, me sorprendió cuando lo leí, una interesante mezcla de la experiencia personal y los principales y más serios referentes y estudios sobre las experiencias fuera del cuerpo físico, pero nunca imaginé que hubiese obtenido información directamente de ti.

—Sí —comentó Waldo visiblemente emocionado—, dentro de algunos años, podría convertirse en una de las pocas especialistas e investigadoras en el tema, bueno, si lo decide. Incluso podría ofrecerle un puesto en el IIPCC.

La temperatura pareció descender un par de grados.

—Todavía faltan algunos años para eso, Waldo —mencionó Martin mirando de reojo a Oliver—. Pero debió ser una grata sorpresa para ti, que se basara principalmente en el tratado del panorama de las experiencias fuera del cuerpo físico.

—Por supuesto que lo fue. La señorita Taniyama no es de las que tragan entero, incluso tuvo el coraje de discutir algunas de mis teorías —dijo con una sonrisa—, no teme expresar lo que piensa. Y fue renovador discutir con ella sus puntos de vista, responder sus consultas y resolver sus dudas… Me pregunto cómo le habrá terminado de ir con la solicitud de la beca, estoy seguro de que estaría entre los más fuertes candidatos, pero la competencia siempre es fiera.

—La ganó —respondió Oliver.

—Eso es maravilloso, envíale mis felicitaciones, Oliver.

—¿Por qué no se las das tú mismo?—, preguntó Martin, quien al ver la cara de sorpresa de Waldo continuó—. Ella está en la ciudad, se está quedando con nosotros por algunas semanas, ¿qué tal si vienes a cenar esta noche?, estoy seguro de que estaría encantada de verte.

—Por supuesto, no podría negarme.

—Te estaremos esperando, enviaré a James a recogerte.

—Gracias —y mirando el reloj agregó—. Oh, mira la hora, será mejor que me apresure, fue un placer verlos a los dos.

—Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo por acá, Waldo.

Ambos hombres vieron a Waldo Vieira alejarse por el pasillo.

—No sabía que Mai podía hacer desdoblamientos a voluntad ahora —comentó Martin—, no lo mencionaste, Noll.

Oliver no dijo nada y a Martin le pareció ver algo parecido a la molestia en su comportamiento.

—¿Tampoco lo sabías? O ¿sí?

—No, no sabía nada de su evolución en su habilidad de bilocación —respondió Oliver cortante.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene una razón para no haberlo hecho.

—…

—Deberías hablar con ella.

Oliver no dijo más y Martin lo miró con resignación. Quería a su hijo pero a veces era tan cerrado como una ostra.

* * *

 **NA**. Bilocación, desdoblamiento astral, experiencias fuera del cuerpo físico son nombres más técnicos para referirse a la proyección astral.


	12. La mímica del afecto

**La mímica del afecto**

Si las palabras de Oliver habían lastimado a Mai, o le habían afectado solo momentáneamente o ella era excepcionalmente buena ocultando sus emociones. De lo poco que la conocía Luella estaba segura que podía descartar la segunda.

Aprovechó que la entrevista de Mai no sería hasta dentro de un par de días y lo bonito del día para mover su agenda e invitar a Mai a recorrer algunos de sus lugares favoritos en Cambridge. Y fue así como terminaron aprovechando las primeras horas de la mañana para visitar de todos los puestos del mercado en el centro de Cambridge, seguidas de todas las tiendas y disfrutar del ambiente de _King's Parade_ , pasando por las increíbles _King's College_ y la _Senate House._

Sentadas cómodamente en las ubicaciones proporcionadas por parte de su casa de té favorita, sonríe al verla hablarle animadamente de los que ella considera su familia, una que según ella, no tendría de no ser por Oliver. Le cuenta sobre la sacerdotisa y el monje a los que considera sus padres y deja escapar una risilla al escucharla describir sus famosas y familiares discusiones. Mai habla tan animada y felizmente de todos ellos, con una energía y detalle que Luella podría jurar que los conoce.

Cuando descubrió el interés de su hijo en una chica, no dejaba de preguntarse qué tipo de persona era, quién había sido capaz de atravesar los muros de Oliver, nunca esperó a alguien como Mai, cuán equivocada estaba, pero nunca había estado más feliz de haberse equivocado en su vida.

…

Luella termina de dar las últimas órdenes en la cocina, cuando Martin entra en la casa.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal tu día? —pregunta Luella ayudándolo a despojarse del abrigo.

—Bien. Estuvimos haciendo algunas pruebas.

—Ya veo —Luella mira la hacia la puerta y una arruga hace aparición en su frente.

—¿Dónde está Oliver?

Martin le ofrece un gesto de disculpa.

—Tenía cosas pendientes, así que se disculpó por no poder estar presente para la cena.

Luella chasquea la lengua de forma muy poco femenina.

—No hagas excusas por él, cada vez que se siente incómodo o molesto se escuda detrás de su trabajo. Eso no es sano, Martin.

—Tuvo un mal día, Lu. Solo por esta vez, déjalo estar.

Luella niega con la cabeza pero no dice más.

Es poco más de media noche noche cuando recorre los desiertos pasillos que llevan desde la cocina a su habitación, Luella rememora la maravillosa cena de esa noche, los nervios iniciales de Mai por conocer finalmente en persona al hombre que la había ayudado tanto, la emoción de Waldo, la curiosidad de Martin, las memorias de los viejos tiempos. Todos habían ganado un poco en esa noche, pero el ganador indiscutible sin duda fue Waldo, que incluso había logrado que Mai accediera a considerar su propuesta de visitar el IIPCC en Sao Paulo durante sus primeras vacaciones.

Su mano se posa en el pomo de la puerta para entrar, pero antes da una última mirada al final del pasillo y deja escapar un suspiro frustrado al ver las luces de la habitación de Oliver aún encendidas, niega con la cabeza y gira la perilla, no ha terminado de abrir la puerta cuando un agudo y terrible grito atraviesa la quietud de la noche. Luella siente su sangre congelarse y antes de que pueda moverse, escucha pasos apresurados y una puerta abrirse. Es Oliver, distingue desde la oscuridad que brinda su posición, cabellos revueltos y ropa desacomodada.

Lo ve entrar a la habitación de Mai. Y ella también camina silenciosamente hacia la habitación de la chica en cuestión.

—Mai —la toma de los hombros—, vamos, Mai, despierta.

Mai continua dando vueltas en la cama, las facciones contorsionadas y las gotas de sudor perlando su frente. Oliver la sacude con más fuerza.

—Mai, despierta, MAI.

Los ojos de Mai se abren y puede ver el terror en ellos antes de ser anegados por las lágrimas.

—Naru —gimotea y se lanza a sus brazos.

Se congela sin saber qué hacer o decir, puede sentir sus lágrimas mojando su camisa, incapaz de hacer nada para calmarla.

Finalmente se relaja y su voz es muy suave cuando habla.

—Es solo un sueño —susurra mientras le da algunas incómodas palmadas en la espalda.

Mai se aferra a su camisa y Oliver levanta el rostro en una súplica muda sobre lo que debe hacer cuando se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de su madre que los observa desde la puerta. Ella solo le sonríe de medio lado y con la mano hace una mímica, una vagamente familiar y señala a Mai. Oliver detiene las palmadas y comienza a hacer sobre la espalda de Mai el gesto que le indicado su madre, círculos suaves. Finalmente Oliver siente a Mai relajarse contra su pecho y le envía un asentimiento a su madre como muestra de agradecimiento. Intenta infructuosamente acomodar a Mai de regreso en la cama, pero ella está aferrada a él como quien se aferra a una almohada. En otros tiempos hubiese luchado, en otros tiempos no le hubiese importado despertarla, pero estos, no eran esos tiempos.

Recuesta la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y la sostiene contra su pecho, solo por un rato se repite, solo hasta que lo suelte. Mira una vez hacia la puerta y escucha a su madre susurrar un _Buenas Noches_ , mientras cierra la puerta.


	13. Conversaciones padre e hijo

**Conversaciones padre/hijo**

—Profesor —llamó uno de los asistentes de laboratorio a Martin Davis.

—¿Sí? —contestó el profesor dejando de lado por un momento los datos y registros en los que estaba inmerso desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

—Con su permiso, vamos a la cafetería a almorzar.

Martin ladeó la cabeza confundido y miró el reloj, el tiempo sí que volaba.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo rascándose la cabeza—, a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo. Si Lu estuviese por aquí me arrastraría hasta la cafetería.

Los dos hombres y la mujer dejaron escapar una risa discreta.

—¿Le gustaría unírsenos, profesor?

—Se lo agradezco, pero prefiero terminar de revisar unos datos antes de tomar mi receso, disfruten su almuerzo.

—Gracias, profesor.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, el profesor no se giró asumiendo que era alguno de los asistentes que había olvidado algo.

—Luella me envió a asegurarme de que no mueras de hambre.

Martin sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

—¿Sabes que a tu madre le dará una pataleta si te escucha llamarla Luella, cierto?

Oliver arrugó el entrecejo.

—Ese es su nombre.

Martin negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema, no tenía sentido discutir contra la lógica de Oliver.

—Pensé que estabas con Mai, Luella mencionó que hoy la traerías a conocer las instalaciones de BSPR.

—Así es.

—¿Y dónde la has dejado?

—Angela y Waldo decidieron que ellos eran mejor compañía para Mai que solamente yo —dijo con lo que solo con los años Martin había aprendido era un gesto de molestia—, no es que me importe, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Pudiste unírteles.

—Como bien sabes no tengo interés en el campo de la proyectología, mucho menos en el de concienciología o el de los sueños.

Oliver podía ser molestamente sincero, pensó Martin.

—¿Pero, qué hay de Mai?

—Admito que tengo interés en la evolución de sus habilidades, pero ella me informará de cualquier cambio o evolución cuando lo considere acertado. Hemos llegado a ese compromiso basados en desarrollos recientes.

Bueno, eso sí era nuevo, con Oliver las cosas siempre habían sido a su manera o no lo eran, las cosas sí que habían empezado a cambiar.

—Entonces supongo que somos solo tú y yo para almorzar —afirmó Martin levantándose de su asiento.

—Por más que apreciaría que fuera de esa forma, aparte de Mai estaremos acompañados por varios miembros del equipo de BSPR, al parecer —dijo con algo parecido a la diversión en su tono—, no solo fantasmas, demonios y compañía, sienten una _inexplicable_ atracción por Mai.

—No se puede evitar, es una señorita encantadora.

—…

—¿Padre?

—Sí, Oliver.

—¿Cuál sería el regalo apropiado para Mai?

Si Martin Davis se sorprendió con la pregunta no lo demostró, siguió caminando a paso tranquilo al lado de su hijo.

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente.

—Pero tú siempre sabes qué regalarle a Luella —refutó Oliver.

—Bueno, eso es porque la conozco de toda una vida, así como ella me conoce a mí. Cada persona es un mundo, Oliver, y lo más importante a la hora de dar un regalo es la intención y los sentimientos.

—Eso suena a una de las novelas rosas de Luella que Gene solía leer.

Martin soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿No me puedes culpar, o sí? He estado casado con ella por casi la mitad de mi vida —sonrió y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron más profundas—. Oliver, tú conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros a Mai y si me permites agregar algo, estoy seguro de que ella será feliz con lo que sea que decidas darle al final.

—Pensaré en ello, gracias, padre.

Martin sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Oliver antes de adelantarse a la oficina de Angela Wells en busca de sus acompañantes, sin poder evitar la punzada de orgullo que sentía en su pecho.


	14. De guardarropas e interrupciones

**De guardarropas e interrupciones.**

Han sido un par de días tranquilos, la relación de Oliver y Mai parece haber retornado a su punto de equilibrio, con las bromas, las indirectas, las discusiones donde Mai termina _rabiando_ y Oliver con una sonrisa en los labios. Luella nunca podría poner en palabras la alegría que sus interacciones le causaban.

Voltea a mirar hacia las escaleras para ver a Mai descendiéndolas, finalmente ha llegado el día de su entrevista.

—Vestida para impresionar —comenta Luella con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Mai se tintan de una suave tonalidad de rosa.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de Ayako y Bou-san.

—Al parecer son buenos para algo, aunque supongo que esto solo es obra Matsuzaki-san —comenta Oliver uniéndose a su madre en el pie de las escaleras.

—¡Hey!— reclama Mai deteniendo su descenso, los cachetes inflándosele con indignación.

—Oliver Davis, te he educado mejor que esto, esas no son las maneras si quieres halagar a una persona.

—No lo estaba intentando —dice recorriendo con la mirada a Mai—, aunque debo admitir que el cambio te sienta bien.

El rostro de Mai se coloreó escarlata.

—Gracias.

Oliver se acarició la barbilla en un gesto de profundo pensamiento como cuando intentaba resolver uno de sus casos mientras examinaba a Mai.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a dejar de lado las minifaldas con las que ibas a trabajar —mencionó mientras la comisura derecha de sus labios se elevaba en una medio sonrisa—, esas que no dejaban prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

Luella se debatía entre jalarle las orejas a Oliver por su comentario poco caballeroso y fuera de lugar o reírse a carcajadas ante la amapola que era Mai en ese preciso momento.

—T… Tú… ¿Cuán… Co… Cómo…Po…Por queé?

—Y yo aquí pensando que habías aprendido lo suficiente para manejar una conversación básica en inglés —dijo negando la cabeza—, parece que necesitas unas lecciones intensivas…, pero para responder a tus balbuceos, soy un hombre perfectamente sano, Mai, en todo el sentido de la palabra, no esperarías que no me fijara en las piernas de mi asistente mientras se paseaba por la oficina vistiendo esos intentos de falda.

A estas alturas Luella había optado por dejarlos a solas, esto era demasiado para su viejo corazón.

—Era la falda del uniforme —casi gritó—, eres un cretino, Oliver.

—Lo sé, me lo dices bastante seguido —dijo sonriendo abiertamente—, pero por más que me _encantaría_ seguirte escuchando —dijo mirando el reloj—, si no nos apresuramos, vas a llegar tarde.

—Demonios —exclamó Mai, apresurándose en bajar las escaleras.

Oliver lo vio venir antes de que incluso sucediera, Mai y las escaleras eran como el agua y el aceite. Así que allí la tenía en sus brazos después de que tropezara.

—Si tanto querías un abrazo, Mai, solo tenías que pedirlo, no era necesario que te tiraras de las escaleras.

Esperó la respuesta a su juego pero ella no dijo nada.

—¿Mai? —llamó pero ella tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

—¿Y si no les gusto? —preguntó tan bajito que Oliver tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

 _Idiota_ —estuvo a punto de decir Oliver, pero se contuvo, esas no eran las palabras que Mai necesitaba en este momento, ni lo que él de verdad sentía en su corazón.

—Serían unos idiotas, Mai —dijo apartándola de su pecho y mirándola a los ojos—, sería su pérdida —dijo acercando su rostro al suyo, índigo y castaño mezclándose como lo hacen los rojizos y los naranjas en una tarde de otoño, los labios a solo centímetros de distancia. Los dos perdidos en el momento.

—Oliver, Mai, van a llegar tarde —llamó un Martin Davis ajeno a lo que ocurría a pocos pasos de él. Mai se separó de Oliver como si quemara mientras sentía que su corazón se había quedado a vivir en su garganta, y Oliver en un par de segundos había recobrado su habitual compostura.

Una vez la pareja había emprendido su camino, Luella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a su marido.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una razón que justifique este _gesto_ —dijo Martin quitándose los lentes—, pero no sé cuál es, ¿te importaría iluminarme?

—Solo digamos que es por llegar al lugar y en el momento equivocados.

Martin enarcó las dos cejas.

—Na —dijo Luella desestimando el tema con la mano—, no te preocupes, al parecer es solo cuestión de tiempo.


	15. Ella

**Ella**

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Mai, este era el momento de la verdad, por el que tanto había estado esperando, por el que tanto había luchado, sus entrevistadores habían sido amables, atentos e inquisitivos. Preguntaron por sus experiencias personales, por sus logros académicos y personales. Escucharon atentos a todo lo que tuvo para decir, por qué merecía estar allí. Juguetea nerviosamente con las manos mientras espera.

—Señorita Taniyama —llama una mujer bastante mayor, con su cabello salpicado por el plateado de las canas y de mirada severa.

—Sí —respondió poniéndose de pie.

—Hemos llegado a una decisión unánime después de estudiar su impresionante aplicación, leer sus excelentes recomendaciones, y por último, pero no menos importante, haber tenido la oportunidad de escucharla el día de hoy.

Mai se apretó las manos con más fuerza y luchó para mantener la mirada de su interlocutora.

—Es para mí un placer, en el nombre de la junta, darle la bienvenida al programa de parapsicología —declaró extendiéndole la mano a Mai, que la tomó sin terminar de asimilarlo—, esperamos grandes cosas de usted, señorita Taniyama, estamos seguros de que no nos defraudará.

…

Oliver miró una vez más el teléfono, seguramente ya estaba por terminar, decidió mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde sabía se desarrollaba el proceso. Frunció el ceño al encontrar a Mai sentada en una de las bancas del pasillo con la cabeza entre los brazos en lo que solo se podía asumir era una posición de derrota y aprieta los puños a sus costados.

—Mai —llama y ella levanta el rostro, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—Naru —responde y más lágrimas amenazan con derramarse, pero antes de que puedan hacerlo, con voz cargada por el llanto vuelve a hablar—. Lo hice, lo logré.

Oliver relaja los puños en los que se habían convertido sus manos y una diminuta sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—¿Entonces qué haces llorando aquí sola, tonta? ¿No deberías estar brincando o gritando tanto que tus gritos despertaran a los muertos del panteón más cercano? —pregunta sentándose a su lado.

Mai ríe y Oliver le pasa su pañuelo.

—Es solo que nunca imaginé que llegaría hasta aquí, después que mi madre muriera, solo trataba de sobrevivir, un día a la vez, nunca pensé… Si no hubiese sido por ti…

—Te equivocas.

—…

—No ha sido por mí, Mai. Todo esto lo has logrado tú, el crédito es tuyo, ciertamente yo he estado allí para ayudarte, pero tú eres dueña y protagonista de lo que has logrado, de lo que puedes lograr, esto es solo el comienzo. Aunque tienes que reconocer que sin mí, tan solo hubieras tardado un poco más…

Más lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Mai.

—¿Por qué sigues llorando?

—Desearía que mis padres estuvieran aquí para verlo.

Oliver guardó silencio y la dejó llorar contra su pecho por varios minutos.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para llenar ese vacío —dijo—, pero hay muchas personas más que están aquí para compartirlo contigo ahora —terminó pasándole el teléfono.

—Felicidades —gritaron a coro todos los rostros del otro lado de la pantalla, las lágrimas volvieron a brillar en los ojos de Mai al ver a cada uno de los miembros de su improvisada _familia_ en cada uno de los cuadros del otro lado de la pantalla.

Oliver los escucha desde su lugar, al lado de Mai, parlotear como si la vida se les fuera en ello y ella ríe, llora, habla.

—Naru, Naru —escucha la voz que lo llama del otro lado.

—¿Sí, Matsuzaki-san?

—Abrázala —ordenó Ayako.

—¿Perdón?

—Que abraces a Mai.

—¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—La abrazarás por todos nosotros.

—Eso no es físicamente posible, Matsuzaki-san. No creo que sea necesario decirlo.

—Ya sé que no es posible —exclamó Ayako irritada—, deja tu estúpida lógica de lado por una vez y solo abrázala.

Oliver miró a Mai y contra todo pronóstico y probabilidad la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —susurró suavemente en su oído.


	16. Más que palabras

**Más que palabras**

—Oh, esa es una canción preciosa, ustedes los jóvenes deberían bailar —exclamó Luella dirigiéndose a las otras dos parejas en la mesa.

Mai se sonrojó.

—Es una excelente idea, Lu —concordó Madoka—, pero ustedes también deberían unirse, después de todo esto es una celebración.

—Madoka tiene razón, Lu —dijo Martin poniéndose de pie—, ¿me concederías el honor de este baile?

—El placer es todo mío.

Oliver siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Mai, quien vaciló en tomarla. Tras ellos, Madoka y Lin se incorporaban a la pista de baile.

—Lo ideal es que tomes mi mano antes de que termine la canción.

Mai miró hacia el suelo y murmuró.

—No soy muy buena bailando.

Oliver le levantó el mentón con el dedo índice y le dedicó esa sonrisa petulante que solo él podía dar.

—Entonces tienes suerte de que yo sea un excelente bailarín —respondió.

Luella sonríe al ver a Mai y Oliver bailar a algunos pasos de distancia de ellos. Se recuesta en el hombro de Martin mientras giran y se felicita mentalmente por haber tenido la brillante idea de obligar a Oliver y Eugene a tomar clases de baile cuando aún eran unos niños.

—Oliver ha cambiado —habló Luella mientras giraba con Martin.

—Sí —dijo mirando a la pareja—, al parecer solo hacía falta alguien que lo desafiara, quien no diera un centavo por ser _el_ Oliver Davis, que le hiciera frente.

—Que lo amara por ser quien es —terminó Luella la afirmación de su esposo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

—Míralos —dijo señalándolos con la cabeza.

Martin sonrió y susurró.

—Tienes razón.

…

—Buenas noches, cariño —dijo Luella dando un beso en la mejilla de Mai antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Oliver reapareció algunos segundos después con dos tazas de té mientras Mai se quitaba los tacones y los dejaba al lado de la tumbona en la que se recostaba.

—Tu madre acaba de irse a descansar —dijo Mai al verlo salir a la terraza con las tazas de té, tratando de disimular un bostezo.

—Estás cansada.

—Un poco —confesó—, han sido unos días interesantes. Todavía no puedo creer que en unos meses, este lugar se convertirá en mi hogar —dijo mirando al cielo estrellado—, realmente voy a extrañar Japón, pero aunque suene contradictorio, no veo la hora de comenzar todo este nuevo proceso.

—Supongo que es normal —dijo Oliver y su mirada se perdió en el té humeante de su taza—, cuando Luella y Martin nos adoptaron, estaba realmente asustado de lo que vendría, aquello era todo lo que conocía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan emocionado que era confuso. Si era así para mí, que tenía a Gene, no puedo imaginarme lo que es para ti.

Mai acunó la taza entre sus manos.

—Será duro, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió con crudeza y sinceridad—, pero lo sacarás adelante, siempre lo haces.

Mai rió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Oliver cruzándose de piernas en su asiento.

—Siempre decías que era una idiota, es tan extraño que te sientes aquí diciéndome que voy a lograrlo.

—Bueno —dijo Oliver y le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que hacía sus rodillas temblar—, eres _mi_ idiota dedicada y decidida, y eso es algo de temer. No hay nada más peligroso que un idiota determinado.

Mai pareció profundamente abstraída en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos y luego estalló en risas.

—Debería sentirme ofendida, de verdad que sí, pero extrañamente siento que es lo más parecido a un halago que me has hecho esta noche.

Oliver frunció el entrecejo.

—Es la verdad, además no dejabas de señalar lo malo que era mi baile durante toda la noche.

—Y a pesar de ello bailamos toda la noche.

—Sí, lo hicimos —dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Oliver buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón—, un regalo o un recordatorio, como prefieras verlo —explicó pasándole la caja de terciopelo negro.

Mai abrió con manos temblorosas la caja, allí en el medio, descansaba lo que solo podía ser un relicario de plata labrada.

Abrió con cuidado la cerradura y las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos al ver las tres diminutas fotos en cada una de las caras, en la mitad estaba una antigua foto de ella con sus padres, a la derecha la foto con toda su familia de SPR y finalmente a la izquierda estaba ella sentada en el jardín con todos los Davies.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No estás sola, Mai, nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás, esto es solo un recordatorio de ello.

—¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo? —preguntó ofreciéndole la joya.

Oliver se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.

Mai le dio la espalda y él apartó su cabello con delicadeza, sus dedos rozando suavemente la piel de su cuello. Mai temió que él pudiese escuchar el latir frenético de su corazón y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió la respiración cálida de Oliver en su cuello.

—Listo —dijo Oliver alejándose de ella.

—Es precioso —dijo Mai sosteniendo el relicario entre sus dedos y fue entonces que notó algo diferente—. Tiene una inscripción.

—Así es —confirmó Oliver.

Mai leyó los kanjis perfectamente grabados.

— _Aquellos que amamos nunca nos dejan, siempre los llevamos en el corazón_.

—…

—Gracias —dijo conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos—. Significa mucho para mí —dijo abrazándose a sí misma para luchar contra la brisa fría de las últimas horas de la noche.

Sintió el peso del abrigo sobre los hombros.

—Ha sido un día largo, deberíamos ir a descansar —mencionó Oliver mientras se inclinaba a recoger los zapatos de ella.

—Sí —dijo Mai tratando de contener otro bostezo—, tienes razón.

Caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Mai, ella con el abrigo de él sobre sus hombros y él con los tacones de ella en su mano.

—Esto te pertenece —menciona ella pasándole el abrigo.

—Y esto claramente te pertenece a ti —dice él pasándole las zapatillas, parece dudar un momento pero finalmente se despide—. Buenas noches, Mai.

—Buenas noches, Naru.

Mai está a centímetros de cerrar la puerta cuando una mano la detiene.

—¿Naru? —pregunta sorprendida al ver que es él quien detiene la puerta.

—Esta noche te veías encantadora.

—Gracias —responde con sus mejillas coloreándose de rosa.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, ya que mi madre, Madoka, mi padre e incluso Lin lo han dejado bastante claro, pero quería que lo supieras. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes.

Mai respiró profundo y recurriendo a esa parte de ella, a esa parte en extremo valiente aun cuando el miedo la consume sujetó, con sus pequeñas manos la pieza frontal de la camisa de Oliver y empinándose, en ese brevísimo momento de valentía unió sus labios con los suyos. El tiempo se detuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente volvió a avanzar cuando los labios de él devolvieron el ansiado beso, fusionando su boca con la suya en una mezcla de sabores y colores.

Cuando el beso finalmente se rompe, Mai siente toda esa valentía abandonar su cuerpo y mantiene los ojos cerrados temerosa de lo que verá si los abre.

—Mai —su voz suena tan suave como la caricia de una pluma, sus dedos deslizándose sobre su mejilla—, mírame —pide y su voz parece llevar en ella algo ligeramente parecido a la súplica.

Es imposible no hacer lo que le pide, abre sus ojos lentamente y se encuentra con esa mirada profunda que lo dice todo, con esos ojos que hoy más que nunca recuerdan al más puro azul oceánico que se refleja, se refracta y se ilumina con los rayos del sol.

Oliver acomoda un mechón perdido detrás de su oreja y acaricia la comisura de sus labios. Suspira profundo antes de hablar.

—Es tarde, Mai. Descansa.

Y antes de que ella pueda responder se inclina y le roba un último beso a sus rosados labios, antes de encaminarse a su habitación.


	17. Mi amado hijo

**Mi amado hijo**

Algo ha cambiado, Luella no está segura del qué, pero está total y completamente segura de que algo lo ha hecho, se trata de pequeñas cosas que solo una mujer y madre notaria. Mai parece un poco más nerviosa de lo usual cuando Oliver está alrededor y sus sonrojos son ahora una cosa casi permanente y Oliver sin duda está comportándose un poco más lleno de sí mismo que de costumbre. Quizás… ¿Debería dejar a su viejo corazón tener esperanza? ¿Por qué no? Tanto había cambiado en los últimos meses y todo comenzó con una carta. Cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por el aroma del té.

Sonríe al escuchar las voces que se acercan discutiendo en japonés, era una de las cosas más curiosas de las interacciones de Mai y Noll, solían cambiar aleatoriamente el idioma en el que hablaban y ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de ello.

—Buenas tardes, Luella —llama Mai con una sonrisa al ver a Luella sentada en la barra de desayuno acunando una taza de té.

—Madre —saluda Oliver dejando algunos paquetes sobre la encimera sentándose a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, chicos, ¿de compras? —pregunta a Oliver mientras Mai pone la tetera al fuego.

—Mai quería comprar recuerdos para todos en Japón.

—Y la acompañaste —dijo Luella analizando las implicaciones de su afirmación.

—No me hubiese dejado en paz.

—Hey, que te estoy escuchando —reclamó Mai, preparando las tazas de té.

—No he dicho nada que no sea cierto.

—Algunos días me pregunto cómo es que te soporto —Oliver abrió la boca para responder con algún ingenioso y bien pensado sarcasmo pero Mai lo interrumpió—, por favor, no me respondas —dijo pasándole la taza de té—. Con una pizca de miel y sin leche, como te gusta.

—Gracias —dijo Oliver y para Luella no pasó desapercibido cómo su mirada se suavizaba notoriamente al mirar a Mai, ni la sonrisa que encontraba un nuevo hogar en sus labios.

…

Cuando entró a la cocina a esas horas de la noche, nunca esperó encontrar a Mai sentada en la barra comiendo del helado de chocolate.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó rebuscando una cucharilla en uno de los gabinetes.

—Lo siento.

—No hay por qué disculparse, Mai. ¿Te importa si compartimos?, tengo una debilidad por el helado de chocolate.

—No tiene que preguntar, Luella —dijo acercándole el pote de helado.

—¿Tuviste un _sueño_?

—Sí —respondió Mai sus ojos fijos en el helado—, algunas veces _ellos_ solo quieren que alguien escuche su historia.

—Te sorprendería saber que eso es algo común también entre los vivos… Debe ser duro —Mai ladeó la cabeza en gesto de confusión—, afrontar un don como ese sola.

—Al inicio lo fue, ya no lo es tanto. Oliver me ha dado mucho más de lo que se da crédito.

—Suele hacer eso desde que era un niño.

Luella observa a Mai tomar otra cucharada del helado.

—Soy su madre —declaró—, puede que no lo haya traído al mundo pero soy su madre de todas las formas que una madre lo puede ser, he sido su apoyo, su consuelo, su guía, conozco todos sus defectos, pero también conozco todas sus cualidades, sus manías, sus gestos. He curado sus heridas y velado sus pesadillas, compartido sus alegrías, sus penas y sus pérdidas.

Mai miró con nuevos ojos a la mujer frente a ella.

—Y también pensé que lo perdía cuando perdí a mi otro hijo, pero milagrosamente y contra todo pronóstico no lo hice.

—Quizás solo necesitaba culminar el ciclo, encontrar a su hermano y ayudarlo a descansar en paz.

—Fue un poco más que eso, Mai, mientras buscaba a su hermano encontró algunas cosas que nunca estuvo buscando y que lo han hecho cambiar, aunque nunca lo admitirá.

—…

—Es mi hijo y lo adoro, pero Dios sabe que no es una persona fácil —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Sí —confirmó Mai con una sonrisa dulce y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

—Pero es mi hijo, y siempre lo será, por favor, cuida de él.

—Lo haré —dijo Mai haciendo una inclinación de cabeza—, gracias.

—Bueno —dijo Luella levantándose de su asiento—, será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo, necesito terminar de poner al día los registros de mis pacientes. Buenas noches, Mai.

—Buenas noches, Luella.

Luella se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina y girándose le habló una última vez a Mai.

—Cuando venía bajando vi la luz de la habitación de Noll encendida —se detuvo por un segundo y agregó—, él también tiene una debilidad por el helado de chocolate desde que era un niño —dijo guiñándole un ojo—, ya sabes de tal palo, tal astilla.

…

Toca suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de madera. Solo toma un momento para que Oliver la abra, Mai no puede evitar sonreír al verlo con la camisa arrugada, los lentes sosteniéndose precariamente en la mitad de su elegante nariz y el pelo revuelto de tanto pasarse las manos entre los cabellos.

—Mai —saluda reconociendo su presencia.

Mai le muestra el pote de helado y dos cucharillas.

—¿Quieres compartir un bocado de media noche? —pregunta ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Supongo que puedo hacer algo de tiempo —responde Oliver sonriendo de medio lado, y tomándola de la muñeca la jala dentro de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.


	18. Y cuando la primavera regrese

**Epilogo**

 **Y cuando la primavera regrese.**

Luella y Martin abrazan a Mai despidiéndose, el día de su regreso a Japón finalmente ha llegado.

—Estaremos esperando tu regreso, cariño —dice Luella.

—Cuídate, Mai, y aprovecha estos meses en Japón, el tiempo vuela, y antes de que te des cuenta estarás de regreso y un mundo completamente nuevo se abrirá a tus pies.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, no han sido más que amables conmigo.

—Ha sido un placer, Mai, y ya sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Gracias de todo corazón.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos adelantando, te esperamos en el auto, Oliver.

…

Oliver agradece silenciosamente el gesto de sus padres. Mai a su lado se encuentra sumida en el silencio.

—Necesitas seguir practicando tu inglés, tu nivel es bastante bueno, pero cuando inicie el ciclo en primavera el nivel será mucho más demandante.

Mai asiente con la cabeza, pero no dice nada.

—Mai —llama Oliver su voz más suave de lo usual—, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada —sonríe pero la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos—, solo soy yo, ¿cómo es que dices?, siendo una idiota. Siento que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y todo desaparecerá.

Oliver le sostiene la barbilla con la mano para que lo mire a los ojos. Mai siempre ha sido un libro abierto, hoy más que ayer.

—Idiota, la forma en que me siento hacia a ti no va a cambiar en unos pocos meses.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Oliver levanta una ceja.

—¿Acaso tienes planeado cambiar lo que sientes por mí en los siguientes meses?

—No, por supuesto que no, no lo lograría ni intentándolo —casi grita.

Oliver sonríe y el rostro de Mai se colorea de carmín.

La última llamada para el vuelo de Mai se escucha.

—Debes irte.

—Sí. Cuídate, Naru.

—Yo debería ser el que esté diciendo eso.

Mai sonríe.

—Hasta pronto, Naru —dice Mai dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a andar rodando su maleta, pero no ha avanzado más de diez metros cuando la mano de Oliver la sujeta de la muñeca y girándola captura sus labios en los suyos en un beso de despedida, dejándole a los dos un beso que les dure hasta la próxima vez.

—Estaré esperando por ti —dice y finalmente la deja ir dándole un último beso.

…

Oliver se sienta en el auto. Nadie dice nada por largos minutos, pero puede sentir los ojos de su madre clavados en él, mientras sonríe socarronamente. Cuando el auto finalmente se detiene frente a las oficinas de BSPR es su padre el que finalmente se apiada de él.

—¿Noll?

—Sí, padre.

—Antes de que salgas creo que deberías hacer algo sobre mmm…, tu cabello y la marca de lápiz labial —dice señalando a sus labios.

Las mejillas de Oliver se tintan de una sombra de rosa muy pálida y con toda la gracia y dignidad que lo caracteriza saca el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia los labios, acomoda las hebras sueltas de cabello y ajusta su corbata.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, así que mejor me adelanto —dijo saliendo del auto como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada.

—Lo sabía —gritó Luella emocionada y luego rió—, no sé cómo lograste señalar _su estado_ con semejante cara de seriedad, Martin. Quizás debiste ser actor.

Martin negó con la cabeza riendo.

—Siendo así, tú te hubieses llevado un Oscar, aunque no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que pasará de ahora en más con ese par.

—Por supuesto que lo haces, es nuestro derecho de padres.

—Si tú lo dices, querida, debe ser cierto.

—El amor está en el aire. No puedo esperar a que llegue la primavera del próximo año, algo más que capullos multicolores florecerán.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NA.** No leyeron mal, este es el final, quizás algún día convierta esta historia en la primera de una serie, no por ahora, me voy a enfocar en terminar algunas historias que tengo pendientes, eso incluye una de GH que tengo con otra cuenta XD. Mil y mil gracias a mi Beta _**Mutemuia**_ que saca tiempo de Dios sabrá donde para prestarme su preciosa ayuda, y gracias a todas ustedes por sus increíbles reviews.

Si quieren leer mas historias de Ghost Hunt, tengo algunos OS e historias cortas que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
